Wolf Up
by fandomzhd
Summary: It's junior year for Scott and his "pack" but of course in Beacon Hills, they start facing many problems with some difficult life changing decisions to be made.
1. Chapter 1: Seeing Double

Chapter 1: Seeing Double

A/N: This is going to be my new fan-fiction story about Teen Wolf. Only some of the past storyline will be the same like for example, Allison _will_ be alive in my story! I really hope you enjoy.

—

It's spring time in Beacon Hills and that means that the SAT exams are getting close to all junior students.

Allison sat in the back of the classroom gazing out the window as the teacher went on and on about the test they were going to be taking soon. She was admiring how the sunlight shined so perfectly on all the trees just as she saw two boys run outside the building. They stopped just in front of the school and Allison was able to recognize that the boys were Scott and Liam.

Liam had sweat dripping down his shirt as his eyes began to glow bright yellow. He has only been a werewolf for about a month now and was still having a very difficult time controlling his anger.

Allison's full attention went to Scott as he began to calm Liam down not hearing the teacher call her name from the front of the classroom.

"Allison!" the teacher yelled raising her voice from her past two calls.

She was able to catch Allison's attention and she quickly snapped back to look at the board.

"Would you like to tell us what was so interesting outside?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows a bit.

Allison pursed her lips as she took a look with the corner of her eyes to see that the boys had gone back inside. She let out a low sigh of relief and looked up to see the teacher still staring up at her.

"Um, nothing Mrs. Trevino." she replied.

The teacher then gave a very small eye roll and turned back to the board. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the bell rang.

Allison grabbed her things and walked out the door when she saw Stiles and Malia making out near her locker. She approached them and cleared her throat in a way to get their attention.

They both turned quickly to see who it was. Stiles let out a low chuckle and Malia gave a small smirk to Stiles and pulled him out of the way.

"Liam's having a tough time controlling himself." Allison told them as they watched her put away her things.

"I know. We were in class with him when Scott had to take him outside." Malia said motioning to Stiles.

Allison shut her locker and looked at them both. "Why was that?"

They started on their way to lunch as Stiles began to speak. "Mr. Miller told him to answer a question on the board and—" he began as he was interrupted by Malia.

"—And his answer was way off so the class started to laugh a little and the teacher began to pressure him to try again." Malia continued looking up at Stiles with cute, innocent eyes.

He playfully rolled his eyes. "He started to sweat and he couldn't figure it out and it just got messy."

"And then Scott pulled him outside." Allison said completing their story. "It was just so much easier for Scott when he was bitten."

Stiles widened his eyes a bit. "I wouldn't say _so much_."

Allison and Malia both let out low a chuckle as they all continued on their way to lunch.

—

Scott quickly walked into the school pulling Liam by his arm. The hallways were clearing up as everyone was heading for lunch so he pulled him into the boys bathroom and listened to make sure no one else was in the stalls before he started speaking.

"What happened up there?" Scott let out with slight anger in his voice. "What happened to being your own anchor?"

Liam gave and annoyed sigh and looked up to face Scott. "He was pressuring me and—"

"—And nothing!" Scott yelled back interrupting Liam's attempt to explain himself. "You can't just '_wolf up_' whenever you're kind of angry at a teacher for pressuring you!" Scott raised his voice a little as he remembered a time he had almost done the same thing with Coach.

"I'm sorry." Liam said slowly lowering his head.

"You're going to get through this and we're going to help you." he told him back in a reassuring voice.

"Do you know how many times you've told me that?!" Liam snapped back raising his voice. "Nothing is helping! No matter what it is, who it is, or where it is, nothing is helping." his voice dropping near the end of his sentence, his head beginning to lower again.

"You may think that now, but just know that _we will_ help you get through this. _I will_ help you get through this."

Liam lifted his head up a bit and gave a very quick smile but Scott saw it.

Scott smirked as he placed his arm Liam in a brotherly manner and they began to head out the door. "Now let's go get some food because I don't know about you, but I'm _starving_." Scott said letting out a slight chuckle with it.

Liam just smiled as the two boys made their way to lunch.

—

"So have either of you guys heard from Lydia? I haven't seen her since first period." Stiles asked with a mouth full of food.

Allison and Malia's eyes both went a little wide.

"Um.. she wasn't feeling very well she uh..—" Allison began, her mind completely blank.

Malia jumped in, "—Had a _pounding_ headache!"

"Yeah!" Allison reassured.

Stiles looked at them strangely but just as he was about to question them Scott and Liam had both entered into the cafeteria.

"Look! It's Liam and Scott!" Allison called out waving her arm up a bit to catch their attention with relief in her voice.

The boys walked towards their friends and sat down beside them. They had begun a conversation with Stiles and Malia just as Allison felt a vibration come from her phone in her back pocket.

Seeing the message was from Lydia, she immediately opened the message.

**Lydia: Got all the stuff, headed 2 Derek's now.**

**Allison: Gr8!**

Allison smiled down at the message but no one seemed to notice.

She then picked her head up and joined in on everyone's conversation about studying SATs.

"I really, really need to study for this." Scott said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Stiles and I are going to study at his place after school, you can come if you want." Malia offered as she smirked up at Stiles a bit.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I rather not sit there as you two make out while I sit there stare at Lydia's notes trying to understand whatever the hell she has written down."

Malia scoffed as she gave Stiles a short, quick kiss.

Stiles looked up at Scott, chuckled a bit, then shrugged.

Scott rolled his eyes then turned to look at Allison. She seemed to be daydreaming, looking at the wall behind him.

"Allison?" as he snapped his finger in her face.

"What? Oh, sorry." she said with slight confusion in her voice.

"Do you wanna study later today?" he asked hoping she had no other plans.

"Um, yeah, since Lydia's _sick_. You can come over to my place. Liam, care to join us?" she offered really hoping he would reject the offer so she could get some alone time with Scott.

Liam looked up from his food, "I can't. My dad wants me to meet his new girlfriend tonight."

She was smiling on the inside but she masked her happiness with a simple, "Oh, okay."

The bell then rang and they all quickly finished up their lunches and cleaned up. They all then continued their afternoon like any other afternoon at Beacon Hills High School.

—

The final bell rang and Scott grabbed all his things and rushed out of the classroom. If Liam ever starts to turn in school that day, Scott likes to take him home so he could get their without any _changes_.

Today he wanted to hurry so he could study with Allison. Of course, he still loved her but things were too messy for them to be together right now. This is the first time in weeks they've made plans to hang out alone and he did _not_ want to miss them.

As he was putting away his books, Stiles came quickly running up to him. "Scott! Scott!"

"Hey, what's—" he began before, Stiles, completely out of breathe, stopped him and started pulling him down the hall by his wrist.

"It's Lydia. I think she's gone insane." he spat as he was rushing down the hall.

Lydia? Lydia is supposed to be at Derek's setting up for Stile's surprise birthday party tomorrow. "What do you mean _gone insane_?"

"I mean.." They walked outside as Lydia stood there with piercings.. everywhere. She had dyed her hair blonde and was wearing a dark, gothic outfit with studs all over. She reached over and pulled a boy close to her, making out with him, deepening the kiss each second.

Stiles stood there in shock until she saw him and Scott in the corner of her eyes. She dropped the boy and walked towards them.

"Hey boys." she said as she approached them with a smirk forming on her face.

"Lydia?" Scott asked his a concerned look.

Ignoring Scott, she turned to Stiles, getting very close to his face, "You wanna get out of here and _study_ with me?" she asked as she looked up at them with innocent, yet compelling eyes.

Stiles quickly licked his lips. "Um, I have to uh'. wait for—" he attempted as she began grabbing him and pulling him towards her car. He turned back to Scott with a confused face and he shrugged his shoulders.

After they left, the crowd started to walk away too and Scott pulled out his phone.

**Scott: Where R U?**

**Lydia: I'm at Derek's, Y?**

**Scott: We may have a big problem**

—

A/N: This chapter was kinda of short but if you guys like it, then I'll continue with the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Lydia? Lydia

Chapter 2: Lydia? Lydia.

A/N: This chapter isn't going to be that long again but _most likely_ the next two chapters are going to be filled with all the good action so enjoy!

—

Scott ran to his motorcycle and tried to call Stiles. When it went to voicemail, "STILES! Don't trust anything.. _Lydia_ tells you. I'm on my way."

He hung up then stared down at his phone for a minute. He had just remembered that he now had to cancel his _study session_ with Allison. He sat down on the seat of his bike and texted her.

**Scott: Can't make it, something important.**

He left right after sending the message with his phone in his book bag meaning he would not be able to hear any messages while driving.

**Allison: Scott, what's important?**

**Allison: Scott?**

**Allison: Is something wrong?**

When he didn't reply to her messages, she called him. When she didn't get an answer, again, she began to get slightly worried, so she called Stiles.

—

"Shut your damn phone off! I can't stand to hear that annoying jingle one more time." _Lydia_ shouted out at Stiles while still driving in the car.

He shut it off, completely frightened by the loaded guns she had in the back seat in easy reach.

Stiles gulped at the sight of them and shut his phone off. "Look, Lydia. I don't know if this is some kind of weird banshee phase or something but—"

"You really are freaking clueless." she said letting out a low, sarcastic, chuckle.

He gave her a confused look and she suddenly stopped the car. They were now stopped on the road in the middle of the woods alone. She looked up at him smirking. She began to crawl her hand up his leg as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

He sat there not knowing what was going on or what to do.

"I'm. Not. Lydia." she whispered as she smirked and fell back into her seat, looking forward with both hands now on the wheel. She could hear him attempt to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

She chuckled as she turned to admire the worried and confused look upon his face. She looked back up and continued to drive up the road.

—

Malia had been waiting in Stiles' room for about an hour after Sheriff Stillinski had let her in. She was staring down at her shut textbook when she received a text message.

**Allison: Is Stiles with you?**

**Malia: No, he's late, Y?**

**Allison: Meet me at my place.**

**Malia: OMW.**

She grabbed all her things and quickly got outside. Entering her car, she got a call from Stiles.

"Stiles?" Malia asked as she sat in her car.

_Lydia_ was sitting across from Stiles as he was on the phone while she sharpened daggers. He knew if he didn't tell Malia to meet him, she would literally throw one straight into his chest. "Yeah, hey."

She could hear his heart speeding up a bit. She could sense he was frightened by something. "What's wrong? Where are you? What are—"

"Ugh she asks so many questions!" _Lydia_ spat out being able to hear their conversation through the phone. Stiles now knew if she could here her side of the phone she was supernatural creature but didn't know which one.

"Was that Lydia?" Malia asked with a slightly confused face.

"Kind of.." Stiles responded back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _KIND OF_?" Malia snapped, raising her voice of annoyance and anger.

_Lydia_, completely annoyed of their conversation, got up and grabbed the phone from his ear. "Get over here now coyote girl. Find his scent and get here before midnight or I kill him."

She hung up before Malia could argue and smashed the phone onto the floor. She then put a gun up to Stiles' head forcing him to follow to whatever she says. She then sat him down and tied him up in a chair with rope covered in wolfsbane. She then sat up against a wall watching the clock tick by as she listened to Stiles struggle in his ropes. The sound of this warmed her evil, little heart.

—

Allison sat in her room waiting for Malia thinking to herself. _Where is everyone? Why did Scott have to cancel so suddenly? Why hasn't Stiles been picking up her calls? Something had to have been wrong._

Allison then called Lydia.

"Hello?" Lydia asked as she picked up the phone.

"HEY! How are things going?" Allison asked, really hoping she was finished setting up.

Lydia looked around the loft with a smile of her accomplishment. "Great! I was just about to leave actually."

"Good because I need you get over here now." she said with a slightly demanding tone.

"Why is something wrong?" she asked beginning to get concerned.

"I don't know. That's what _we_ need to find out." Allison said before she ended the call.

Lydia dropped all her things and called out to Derek who was upstairs taking a nap, exhausted from helping her out earlier. "Derek! Derek, get down here!"

Derek then rushed down the stairs with sleepy eyes as he rubbed them an looked up at Lydia. "Why the hell are you screaming?!" Derek let out with his voice filled of annoyance.

"Allison's thinks something bad is going on and.. I feel it too." she told him as she turned away from the wall to face him.

His face gave off a confused look and she rolled her eyes a bit. She then started motioning him towards the door. "Let's go."

—

A/N: So this might not have been the _best _chapter but I'm getting to the good stuff soon. Haha, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3: The Doppelgänger

Chapter 3: The Doppelgänger

A/N: The "_Lydia_" look alike might sound familiar to some of you because she was basically inspired by the character of Katherine Pierce from _The Vampire Diaries_.

—

"Tick tock, tick tock Stiles. Tick tock, tick tock." _Lydia_ said as the clock striked 5.

"Well if your going to kill me, I'd like to die knowing what the hell I was killed by." Stiles spat out still stuck in his chair.

"You know, you remind me a lot of someone I used to know." she said as she turned to face Stiles. "I'm a vampire you dumbass." as she flared her teeth out.

"Vampire?" he asked in disbelief. "Well that's new." he muttered under his voice. "And why the hell do you happen to look exactly like Lydia?"

"Oh Stiles.. you live in a world of supernatural creatures and you never bothered to learn what else is out there?" she questioned rhetorically. She looked away from the clock to look at his innocent, confused face. She rolled her eyes back and answered, "She's my doppelgänger."

"Doppel-what?" as he raised his eye brows up a bit.

"Doppelgänger."

—

Following Stiles' scent, Scott had just made it into the woods. Leaving his bike, he began running. He didn't know what he was running to, he was just running.

As he got closer, he began to hear voices. Unable to recognize whose, he got closer just as the voices were interrupted by footsteps.

He looked around but saw no one. Suddenly the footsteps stopped as he came back to back with someone. He flashed around to see who it was. "Malia?"

"What the hell are you doing here? You scared the shit outta me!" Malia snapped at him with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I'm here for Stiles." Scott told her as he started walking again.

"You got the call too?" she asked following after him.

"What call?"

—

Allison sat there staring down at her phone waiting for someone to call. _Anyone _to call. Just as she was about to pick up the phone and call someone for herself, she heard the door knock.

She went to open it but Lydia barged right in before she could. "I.. I.. I have this weird feeling inside me."

"Like something's wrong?" Allison questioned as she motioned Lydia into her bedroom so they could sit down.

She picked her head up and looked straight at Allison. "No.. like.. something bigger."

Just as Allison opened her mouth to speak, her phone rang.

She picked up the phone immediately seeing it was from Scott and put it on speaker.

"Scott, is something wrong? Lydia said she had this feeling and—"

"Is Lydia with you?" Scott questioned, completely ignoring what Allison had just said.

"Yeah, I'm here.." Lydia answered.

"Do you have this weird feeling like something isn't right? Like.. you're a shadow? Like there's a hole going straight through you or something?"

"Yeah. I've been feeling like that this whole past week." Lydia said as she looked up at Allison.

"You and Allison need to get here now." Malia blurted out.

"Yeah and bring Derek.. and.. try Liam." Scott said right before he hung up.

"Wait we don't know where they are!" Allison told Lydia with a slightly worried voice.

"There's a werewolf with super smell _and_ super hearing downstairs waiting for us." she smirked.

Allison chuckled a bit then walked up to the door and opened it. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" she said as she smirked back at Lydia.

—

"So let me get this straight. You're a 500 year old vampire doppelgänger named.. Avril? Oh and you don't even wanna hurt me, you're just using me as bait so you could just _talk_ to all my other friends."

"No, I'm a unicorn that kidnapped you to feed you to a freaking leprechaun." Avril said, her voice dripping of sarcasm as she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I just explained it all to you!"

"Okay well uh.. could you maybe explain all this again to me? You know, just to be sure." Stiles asked back politely ignoring her snarky sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes again and looked at him. "Look, Lydia's my doppelgänger. Meaning, she's {my} shadow self. I don't exactly _plan_ on hurting anybody while I'm here but then again.. not everything always goes according to plan."

Avril stood up and began taking out her piercings. She pulled off her blonde hair only to find out it was a wig.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. That whole _gothic look_ was just an act?"

"Duh. I'm not crazy." she scoffed back as she continued to take out out piercings and began taking off her dark makeup. She then fluffed her hair and turned back to face Stiles, poor, helpless Stiles, still tied to a chair.

"Oh my god." he let out as his jaw dropped admiring how hot she looked.

Avril had Lydia's face but slightly darker hair with the most perfect curls. Her skin was nicely toned for a vampire and she had the perfect body.

She scoffed at him a bit as she began to hear footsteps coming from outside. "Stay here." she warned Stiles just before she went outside to see who had arrived.

"Do I have a choice?"

—

Malia and Scott sat in a pile of leaves outside the abandoned house Stiles and Avril were in listening to their conversation as they waited for their other friends to show up.

They listened to how Avril was a 500 year old vampire doppelgänger and how she wasn't planning on hurting anyone. Just as Stiles had begun with his "wait, wait, wait"s, Allison, Lydia, and Derek had walked up to them.

"Where's Liam?" Scott questioned as they began walking up to him and Malia.

"I texted him to see if he was busy and he said he was with his dad and his girlfriend. Since we still don't know what we're doing here, I didn't wanna bother him over something that might end up being be nothing." Allison said as she grabbed her bow and arrow from behind her and pointed it as Scott. "So what are we up against?" she asked as she let out a chuckle and pointed the bow down.

Scott smirked up at her but just as he was about to speak, they all heard a stick snap a short distance away.

All of them turned around but saw nothing. Lydia turned back around first as she saw Avril standing there.

She stood there with her face completely blank as all her other friends turned to face Avril also.

Scott flashed out his claws as Avril scoffed. "Oh Scott. No need for violence. I just need a word with my—"

"Doppelgänger." Allison let out with her head down as she tried to remember what she had read about doppelgängers.

"Someone does her research." Avril said back as she smirked a bit.

"I read it.. in the beastiary. It isn't a supernatural creature.. but it's something." Allison told them as she lifted her head to look at both Avril and Lydia. "Lydia's like.. a shadow you."

"So you're not even supernatural." Derek said as he flashed out his teeth.

"Who said I wasn't supernatural?" Avril questioned of sarcasm as she flared her teeth out. Her teeth were different. They were smaller, brighter, and slightly more sharp than a werewolves'.

"She's a vampire." Malia said as she looked away from Derek to face Avril.

Avril smirked as she looked back at the rest of them.

Scott's eyes flashed red for a moment. "Doesn't one bite from a werewolf kill a vampire?"

"Where'd you read that? A comic book?" she asked rhetorically. "Not everything you read on the internet is always true." she said smirking up at him.

Scott squinted his eyes in disbelief at her.

"Listen to my heartbeat wolf boy. Your. Bite. _Won't_. Kill. Me." she repeated, spacing each word from each other.

Scott listened as her heartbeat didn't rise once.

She rolled her eyes but before she could say anything else, Lydia interrupted her.

"What are doing here?" she asked, looking her straight in the eye.

—

Stiles still sat struggling in his chair. It was now 10:00 at night, two hours before his birthday.

He stopped moving as soon as he heard the door open. Avril walked in followed by his friends.

Stiles became very confused as Scott ran over to help Stiles. Before he touched the ropes he had remembered they had been soaked in wolfsbane. "Scott! Don't—"

"What the hell is this?!" he screamed.

"Wolfsbane." Avril answered. "You know, just in case I didn't get to have my _talk_." she said as she motioned for either of the other girls to help Stiles.

Scott rolled his eyes as Lydia walked over to untie Stiles. She helped him out of his chair and looked down at his wrists. They had slight rope burn so she just rubbed her hands on them. He liked the way it felt. He looked up and smiled at Lydia as Malia stood there _observing_.

Malia eventually walked over to Stiles filled of jealousy but masked it with a simple smile. Lydia then walked back over to the others.

"You have to help me. This will effect you too, Lydia." Avril warned as Stiles and Malia joined them all.

"Help with what?" Stiles asked, so out of the loop.

"I'll explain on the ride back." Scott assured him as he pat him on the back and started making his way towards the exit. "Right now, we have a birthday party to get to."

"Scott!" Lydia yelled as she slapped him arm. "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Oh, come on. After all this you still expected it to be a surprise?" Scott questioned, raising his eyebrows a bit.

"Well.."

Stiles smiled at all his friends as he swung his arms around Scott and Derek. "Then let's get ourselves to a party."

—

A/N: So this chapter didn't go _exactly_ as planned but I still hope you enjoyed.


End file.
